


J+L

by Cookiez



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, just disgusting, lame and bordering on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiez/pseuds/Cookiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping somewhere in Iowa isn't Lars's idea of a good Valentine's Day, but what did he expect? Tough guys don't go on dates. Tough guys go buy beers and cereals and chips at Kmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J+L

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2012 and probably for Trin, too.

After a long debate with himself about which brand of cereal was best for this week, Lars turns to an empty space. Once again, James is gone. 

Impatient dick. 

He drops the box in his bag with a sigh, and starts trying to find a mop of blond hair towering everyone.

Shopping somewhere in Iowa isn't his idea of a good Valentine's Day, but what did he expect? Tough guys don't go on dates. Tough guys go buy beers and cereals and chips at Kmart. The next special moment with James that will go beyond "what do you think of that ketchup" would be tonight at the gig, once they're done bathing in glory. And if Cliff and Kirk have the good idea to fuck off early from the showers, it could get _very_ special.

Lars is lost in those thoughts when some lanky blond guy appears in the corner of his left eye. 

James is just standing there, staring at the products and looking confused. Two fingers hold a pack of Coors.

"There you fucking are!"

He gets a glance.

"You leave while I’m trying to choose the best fucking cereals," Lars continues, "when it’s all for you and Cliff because if we don't give Mr Hetfield and Mr Burton their perfect American fucking cereals with chocolate and shit you're even more fucking grumpy in the mornings--"

"Had to pick something up."

"No shit, that's why we're fucking here. Anyway, I got these. Good?"

A nod.

Then James adds two more bags of chips.

He rolls his eyes and walks to the nearest cashier, James on his heels.

Once outside, he has to wait for James to pay for his own mysterious thing. He’s counting the little of money left in his ragged wallet (he still owes his bandmates some for various Burger King treats and a few no-more-condom emergencies) when a big hand squeezes his shoulder and turns him around.

The wind in his hair blocks his view until he keeps the locks against his ear.

Chocolate. 

In a pack. 

With a red bow.

In James's hand. 

And it's coming nearer. "Here."

He watches the red plastic wrapping before looking up at James. James watches him back before looking down at his feet. His hair is all over his face, too.

"Well, take it," he mumbles.

"Um… Are you offering me chocolates?"

"Not anymore if you keep being a dick."

Lars gives him a big grin he can't see, and grabs the little box. 

Dark. Peanut butter. Heaven. "Fuck yeah."

"Happy, uh, you know." He clears his throat. The beers are back into his hand. "Let's go."

"Hej, I didn't get you anything," Lars tries to say while walking fast to catch up with the long strides.

"I know."

"Well I can give you, you know…" He grabs a fistful of James’s shirt and licks his lips as their pace falters. "…something special."

"Where? Here?"

"Not in the middle of the fucking parking lot, but…"

"Then it's just another blowjob or whatever."

"Let's say tonight at the gig, uh? Whenever you want, wherever you fucking want." His thoughts go to the showers again. Maybe he’ll have to _tell_ Cliff and Kirk to fuck off early.

But "I want it here," James says, voice rough. There's that 'gotcha' smirk extending on his face.

_Just because he gave me fucking chocolates._

An old woman and her cart slowly go past them.

_It's a public place._

"I guess Kmart has some restrooms."

There’s a glimpse of James biting his lower lip, before he's dragged back into the food store.


End file.
